


The Ripper’s Soul

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Hannibal (TV), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Murder Family, Jack sold his soul to Ciel, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Takes place after season two of BB but after the pilot of H
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: In his desperation to uncover the identity of the Chesapeake Ripper, Jack Crawford sells his soul to a demon going by the name Ciel Michaelis.Will Jack get his wish fulfilled and get justice at last, or will the Ripper have an ace up his sleeve?
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Ripper’s Soul

Narrator's POV

It had been about a hundred and twenty four years since Ciel Phantomhive had become a demon.

In that time, he had served a dozen masters and this was no different.

The current year was 2013 near the 138th anniversary of the blue-haired demon's birth when he found himself summoned.

His new master was an older gentleman, most likely in his late forties or early fifties, and he was of African descent.

Ciel easily fell into the demon routine, the shadows hiding most of his true form shifting as he made himself known, only the signature demon boots visible, “You have summoned me here today, that can never be changed. Nothing sacrificed can ever be regained."

The man was shocked to see him in the world of darkness, "Who are you?"

"Do not waste my time, mortal, you have summoned me." Ciel replied, "With this sacrifice you have called me here. For the price of your soul, I will grant three wishes."

"Tell me who you are first." The contractor demanded

Ciel growled softly, "I am a fiend of Hell. Tell me, what are your wishes?"

"And they can be anything?" The human asked

"Yes, of course. You could wish to become the ruler of a country, or to obtain the love of a partner you couldn't before, or to live surrounded by all the money and treasures of the world. Whatever you wish." Ciel replied, giving common examples

The man was silent for a few moments before answering, "For my first wish, I want you to cure my wife's lung cancer."

"It will be done." Ciel replied, waving his hand as a pentagram adorned with roses and thorns appeared on the man's wrist

"What did you do to me?" The man asked, staring at the tattoo on his wrist

"That is the seal of our contract, I have the match on my upper left arm." Ciel answered, "What is your second wish?"

"I want to find one of my trainees named Miriam Lass, or whatever remains of her." Jack answered

"And your final wish, master?"

"I want to capture the Chesapeake Ripper."

“Very well. And once I have completed your wishes I will receive your soul as recompense.”

The shadows hiding the demon fell away, reveling a teenage boy with navy blue hair and a sapphire eye.

His other eye was hidden behind a black eyepatch and his bangs, he wore a short-sleeved blue shirt that had a turtle neck and had two horizontal strips along the waist.

He also wore black short shorts and brown thigh high boots, as well as a black layered dangle necklace that was covered in upside down crosses.

"What is your name, master?" The demon asked

"Jack Crawford, FBI: Head of Behavioral Science." Jack answered

The demon smirked, "You may call me 'Ciel', 'Ciel Michaelis'."

***

Jack found himself back in his home, staring at the demonic seal on his wrist.

Looking up, the demon was standing there with another man a few feet behind him.

The third man was extremely tall, about a few inches taller than Jack, he had black hair that was simultaneously wild and neat and he had piercing crimson eyes.

The man wore a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans that had a few chains on it and a dark grey T-shirt along with black Dr. Martens and matching leather gloves.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the man

"That's Sebastian." Ciel answered nonchalantly, "He's my servant."

Sebastian's left eyebrow raised slightly: he hadn't been a servant in a hundred and ten years.

But he didn’t say anything, not interfering in his mate’s new contract.

After all, their core contract forbid him from having any other masters besides Ciel until they reach the end of their eternal contract —which would never happen.

And, Sebastian wasn’t ashamed to admit that he did love watching his dear mate sculpt souls with promise into souls truly worth eating.

***

Curing Bella’s cancer was easy, a bit of demon magic removed the cancerous cells whilst she slept and the next time she visited the doctor it would seem like a miraculous recovery.

So, with only two wishes remaining, Ciel tasked Sebastian with finding Miriam Lass while he focused on the Chesapeake Ripper.

***

With the demons focused on their tasks, Jack was very curious about said demons.

He collected the half-eaten lollipop from the trash can that had been tossed it by Ciel when he had left a few minutes ago and sent it to the lab at Quantico to find a DNA match.

Jack didn’t get a direct match, but he got a relative match from someone named Ethan Midford.

Looking into this Ethan’s family tree, he found a ‘Ciel Phantomhive’ as the man’s six times great cousin.

Another particular thing was that Ethan was the current CEO of Funtom Corporation that was founded by that same ‘Ciel’.

A quick google search of ‘Ciel Phantomhive’ yielded results of a child Earl that had presumably died in the August of 1889 at the age of thirteen years and eight months.

Another press at image results showed him a historical document reporting the sinking of the ‘Campania’ and a list of all the survivors.

The photo read, “20th of April, 1889. In the rescue ship. Ms. Elizabeth, Sir Phantomhive & his butler.”

Looking at the males in the photo, Jack confirmed that the demons were them.

It seemed this Missing Earl hadn’t disappeared, he merely became a demon.

And Sebastian truly was Ciel’s servant, his butler to be specific.

***

Jack understood the opportunity that came with having demons at his disposal, and with Will Graham out of commission after killing Garret Jacob Hobbs, he needed help with the current case.

Some kids found a body buried under mushrooms in the woods, so he called upon Ciel as well as Will...


End file.
